Avria
- Dress= - Plain= }} - "Cassiopea"= - Weakened= }} |-|Drawn= - Animation= }} | caption = | alias = | gender = Female | race = Etherian | ethnicity = | kingdom = Etheria | position = Hara of Etheria Hera of Andal | affiliation = Etheria Ether | status = Resurrected | fightingstyle = | weapon = Kabilan (formerly) Etherian staff New Kabilan | powers = | actor = Episode 159 Episode 150(body possession) Precious Grace Reonistohttps://www.facebook.com/PreciousGraceRi (weakened form, Episode 149) Clara del Rosariohttps://twitter.com/claradelrosario/status/829705958758641665 (weakened form, Episode 148) | debut = Episode 88 (Story only) Episode 148 | death = | revival = Episode 148 | final = }} Hara of Etheria was the last known queen of Etheria prior to its destruction. She is also the Hera (chief) of the tribe of Hera Andal, the capital city of Old Etheria.Episode 157 Appearance Hara Avria of Etheria dons a black royal gown with an ornate coronate as her headpiece. According to her new Mashnas, her beauty is beyond compare among all Encantados seen in EncantadiaEpisode 160. Her armor is considered to be the best forged in the history of EncantadiaNoel Layon Flores Personality Hara Avria of Etheria is extremely loyal to the Bathalumang Ether. She tends to exploit the inner struggles of her enemies - through her mind reading capability - in order to achieve her personal ends. Her hatred to the Diwatas is apparent. She is impatient and intimidating as a Hara. She cusses when things don't work in her favor. She is compared to Hagorn, according to Hara Danaya, when they're both seekers of power and gems. Like Hagorn, Avria is a cunning Hara pretending to be a ruler of goodwill where in fact she does this to ensure that her enemies will lower their guardEpisode 170. History Though the goddess Ether was transformed into a snake by the supreme deity Emre, some people still decided to worship her. These people founded the Kingdom of Etheria. Avria was one of its queens. The avaricious queen sought more power by conquering Lireo, Sapiro, Hathoria and Adamya. But the four powers combined against her and defeated her; Etheria itself was destroyed. Ether mentioned that Avria was killed by the Diwatas, presumably under the leadership of CassiopeaEpisode 148. Upon her death, Avria's corpse was guarded by soldiers from Devas to prevent anyone from entering and claiming her corpse. Ether immediately went to her accursed tomb and slew the guards assigned by Emre. Avria was restored to life by the Bathalumang Ether - though she is in a very weakened state - in order to seek vengeance against Encantadia and of Emre himself.Episode 148 The spirit of Avria entered the body of Cassiopea through Ether's blessing.Episode 150 Despite succeeding in possessing Cassiopea's body, Cassiopea is struggling to get Avria's spirit out of her, affecting Avria's physical mobilityEpisode 151. However, Cassiopea is able to get out of Avria's body and she uses the Earth and Air Gem to weaken Avria's body, before Asval would rescue Avria. Avria, upon her return to Ether, fainted due to exhaustion. However, she was able to transfer the Soul Gem to Bathalumang Ether. Avria was laid inside a sarcophagus and Ether uses the Soul Gem to hasten her recovery. Fearing the Sang'gres will succeed in destroying her sarcophagus, Ether used her power to further hasten Avria's recovery and commanded her disciples to delay the Sang'gres from entering the Royal Palace of Etheria. Upon Avria's full resurrection, she was displeased because her soldiers are not enough to fight a unified Diwata and Sapiryan front. She commanded all her Mashnas to find and recruit more Encantados to their cause in order to destroy Encantadia. She is aware that Amarro is not fully loyal to Etheria. Avria promised Ether that she will offer her the sweet taste of victory as soon as possibleEpisode 160. Avria attempted to steal the Air Gem but it did not come with her. She attempted to know who the Air Gem master is, Ether assumed it's Lira but she was mistaken. Upon knowledge that Lira and Mira are cared for by the Sang'gres, she decided to take Lira away from Lireo. However Paopao intervenes by striking the rock with his baseball bat on her. But she hypnotizes him from hiding and she tries to strangle him, until Pirena, Alena and Ybrahim saves him. Avria dons her armor to battle Alena, Ybrahim and Pirena before she escapes to Etheria. She hypnotizes some of the Hathors and Punjabwes, including Rehav Manik, in order for them to become soldiers of New Etheria.Episode 164 Abilities Powers Emre mentioned that Avria's powers are similar to that of a bathaluman due to Ether's gift to her. Avria is a powerful Encantada at her own right, even without the aid of any gem or her staff. Hailing from Hera Andal who specializes on magic and sorcery, her powers are almost divine - enough to distort the Brilyantes power in locating her. Avria has a wide assortment of powers that are matched to the powers of Sang'gres and the Herans: *Mind reading:Episode 151 she was able to see the inner weaknesses of Hara Danaya of Lireo, Sang'gre Alena of Lireo, and Hara Pirena of Hathoria. She plans to use this knowledge in order to defeat the remaining daughters of Minea. She uses this skill to detect enemies who are hiding. *Sonokinesis: ** Hypnotism/Change of heartEpisode 155 ** Offensive chant: her voice could cause headaches.Episode 164 she was able to delay the energy bolt of the Water Gem targeting her *Shape-shiftingEpisode 161 *Choking spellEpisode 162 *Energy blasts: she can emit purple energy projectiles with efficiency. *Balintataw: counterpart to Imaw's Balintataw, it has the ability to view the past through clairvoyance.Episode 163 *Banishing spell *Transformation into armor modeEpisode 164 *Manipulation of time *Barrier spellEpisode 166 *She may selectively restore the memory of her controlled being without losing her hold on that personEpisode 170 Other Skills Aside from being a powerful sorceress, Avria is also a skilled warrior who mastered weapons with efficiency, this is presumed being the former master of the Kabilan. She is also a cunning antagonist who immediately adapts to the situation when she hears information that might blow her cover. Weaponry Avria originally wielded the Kabilan before it was acquired by Cassiopea, who took the weapon as her own. Upon transforming into her armored form, she acquires the new crimson-colored Kabilan in sword mode. Upon possessing into Cassiopea's body, she acquires an Etherian staff. Relatives Trivia * While in her weakened state, she has glowing purple eyes, similar to LilaSari's. * Avria's weakened (physical) form is portrayed by two theatre actresses in their two different episodes (148 and 149) respectively. **Precious Grace Reonisto (as Avria's weakened form) has mostly delivered dialogues. * The likeness of Avria's armor from the second book of the original series appeared in the exclusive animation entitled "Ang kuwento ng 'Encantadia'".EXCLUSIVE: Ang kuwento ng 'Encantadia' (YouTube) * Avria's violet with gold helmet is possibly and drastically a redesigned and remodeled version of original Avria's crimson-colored helmet from 2005-2006 series. * Avria's sonokinesis is almost like a soprano. * It can be theorized that she also has the power to manipulate time since the water projectile against her slowed down compared to its usual speed. References Category:Characters Category:Etherian Category:Queen of Etheria Category:Royalty Category:Resurrected Category:Queens